Pregnancies and Wedding Rings
by Mithrandir13
Summary: Lily and James are in 7th year, what happens is the professors decide to cook up a assiniment for the 7th years that will make them pregnant and married for a year!!! WATCH OUT BOYS!!!!! R


Disclaimer: I do not own any of this it all belongs to JK Rowling except the Charters: Sammy, Fiona and Emily  
  
BACK TO HOGWARTS  
  
September, another year for the students at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry; and for Lily Evans and her friends 'the Marauders' it would be their 7th and final year. But they had no idea how memorable that year was going to be.  
  
' Ah Jamesie another year and all the more fun for us to have. This year we have to, and I mean HAVE TO, break every rule in the book.'  
  
'Sirius, we already have broken every rule in the book,' James said,and,seeing the disappointed look on Sirius face, he added quickly, ' But I see no harm in pulling prank after hilarious prank and breaking all the rules again,' James said, a mischievous glint in his eye.  
  
' Yes my dear James we have to break our pranking record, pull the mother of all pranks. First we conquer Hogwarts then THE WORLD!'  
  
' Shut up Sirius, they might get suspicious and search our trunks. We don't want them to find all the stuff that we bought from Zonkos on the holidays, do we?' James eyed Sirius mock-dissapprovingly.  
  
' Of course not Jamesie dearest ' joked Sirius.  
  
Sirius Black was tall dark and handsome. He had short brown hair and his body was slightly built (not to mention utterly gorgeous) thanks to being a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team. It was not unusual to see a very goofy and cheeky smile on his face. It rarely disappeared, and if it did people assumed he was sick. Sirius, contrary to his namesake, was seldom actually serious.  
  
James Potter (Sirius's best friend) was almost the same as Sirius, tall dark and handsome (which may have explained why most people seemed to think they were the cutest pair of best friends to ever grace Hogwarts with their presence) As a seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team James had a few muscles and an overall nice body. He had jet-black hair that refused to behave, no matter how hard he tried. Even if he cut it it would grow back equally messy the next morning. James also had to wear glasses but they didn't hide his gorgeous blue eyes. All the girls in Hogwarts seemed to think that James' eyes were his best feature, and most would melt under his gaze.  
  
Their other friend, Remus Lupin, was not as, let's say. as out of hand as James and Sirius. Although all the girls at Hogwarts seemed to melt over him too (strong silent type I think). Remus had short brown hair (much like Sirius) and a built body like the rest of the Marauders, (thank-you Quidditch) except one.  
  
This one Marauder left in the equation was Peter Pettigrew, the runt of the litter. Peter was nothing like James, Sirius or Remus (the most popular boys in the school I might add). Peter was small and fat with blond hair and a tendency to be clumsy and stupid whenever around a girl, and he was the only Marauder not drooled over.  
  
Lily Evans was seen as the most popular girl in the school. Lily had long flowing auburn hair, beautiful emerald green eyes and a tall slender body. No Quidditch for her!  
  
'Come on guys, we've got to go find a compartment before they're all taken,' said Lily, signaling for them to follow her.  
  
'Don't worry Lils there is always a compartment for us because we have a special one for Marauders and Lily only,' said Sirius, looking very proud of himself and strutting off in the direction of their special compartment.  
  
'Yeah whatever,' said James, walking in the way that Sirius was heading.  
  
'Are you guys coming then, or are you just going to stand there and miss the train?' he yelled over his shoulder.  
  
Feeling a bit stupid for not following sooner, Lily, Remus and Peter ran after them.  
  
As soon as they got on the train Sirius, Remus and Peter all began talkng about how desperate they were to start their prank fest; but James wasn't as keen (or just pretending not to be?). James liked to look cool. He liked to think that he was the voice of reason with all of the Marauders' pranks. He was really fooling himself there, usually being the brain of the operations.  
  
'Guys you know it's tradition not to start the pranking fest till we get to Hogwarts,' said James matter-of-factly.  
  
'Since when has that been a tradition Jamesie?' said Sirius trying to look as confused and innocent as possible, but failing miserably.  
  
'Ummm I don't know stuff the tradition let's go have . some . FUN!'  
  
'YEAH,' all the boys yelled and, grabbing a bag of Dungbombs and some Filibuster Fireworks they ran out of the compartment and down the hall, no doubt going to find their worst enemies Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, two malicious Slytherin seventh years.  
  
This left Lily all alone, so she went to go find her friends Arabella, Sammy, Fiona and Emily. Lily walked up and down the halls of the train for a little while and finally found the four girls looking extremely bored and a bit droopy, as though they were about to fall asleep.  
  
'BELLA!' screamed Lily, running and hugging her best friend.  
  
'Hey Lil,' said Arabella sounding like she had just been to a funeral.  
  
' Oh hey Lils,' Sammy, Fiona and Emily said dully.  
  
Lily looked at her friends, trying to figure out why were acting as though they had been sent to prison for life. ' Guys why the long faces? It's our last year at Hogwarts and you four are acting like all your families have been murdered. What's wrong with you people?' She asked feeling, very confused.  
  
' Sorry Lil. There's nothing wrong it's just that we are very cold, angry and feel like murdering the Marauders right now but apart from that we're all fine,' said Arabella sarcastically. ' We are just peachy. We love being blown out of our train compartment.'  
  
' You wanna murder the Maraud- blown? oh, that's why you wanna murder the Marauders. What happened?' Lily said cautiously, as though awaiting very bad news.  
  
'Well, they happened to stumble upon our compartment and decided to start their pranking fest with us,' huffed Arabella.  
  
'Umm ... well I didn't think they would do something like this to my friends. I expected them to start pranking on the Slytherins. Come on guys you know them they're like six year olds,' pleaded Lily.  
  
'Now Lily don't you try and protect them because we are in a murderous mood and we might kill you if you get in our way,' said Emily warningly.  
  
'I'm sorry guys.' Lily said. 'What did they do to you?' Lily was trying to sound sympathetic, but secretly she was already planning revenge.  
  
'They filled our compartment with Dungbombs and Filibuster Fireworks.' Seeing Lily's worried look Arabella quickly added 'But we got our stuff out before it all went off,' Arabella pointed to four trunks in the corner.  
  
' Come on then, back to my compartment. We'll be at Hogwarts in a few minutes and then we can get our revenge,' said Lily sounding excited. 'This time we'll get them good.' 


End file.
